


Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

by Sharonfofaron



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonfofaron/pseuds/Sharonfofaron
Summary: While traveling together, Victor and Samuel get into an argument about their sexual prowess.............................Victor wins.





	Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

"That redhead was totally checking me out," Sullivan smirked as he and Sam walked into their hotel room in Scotland, entertained from another day of the small treasure hunt--and just slightly drunk. 

"Nah, Victor, no way!" Sam said confidently, gesturing to himself. "I'm pretty sure geezers aren't exactly her type."

"Geezer!" Sully tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you know that a man my age has more than a few tricks up his sleeve. I'm EXACTLY her type."

"Victor," Sam said patronizingly, knowing that his use of Sully's formal name was always a slight taunt and an irritation to the older man "I don't know what tricks you THINK you have, but they don't make up for arthritis and a mustache." 

"Oh, REALLY." Sully glared at him knowingly. Neither of them were more than just a little buzzed, but it was enough to lower some basic inhibitions. "You wanna make a WAGER on that, kid?"

"Don't call me KID, Victor," Sam said back sardonically. "And I got nothing to prove, but for hypothetical's sake, let's hear what you got in mind." 

"If I can make YOU come," Victor said, "then you admit I've got what it takes."

Sam was still sober enough to take a little pause at that, but Sullivan kept talking. "And I GUARANTEE you'll be whimpering and begging my name like a kitten by the time I'm through with you." 

Something stirred between Sam's legs at that, an arousal of which he had never before allowed himself to even think. There was nothing in Sully's gaze but baldfaced confidence, and Sam was nothing if not a glutton for satisfying his own curiosity...

"Aright," he shrugged abruptly, deliberately talking casually, "you got yourself a bet. VICTOR."

Sullivan's eyes narrowed a little, and he stepped closer. "Down on the bed," he grumbled in his signature growl. Sam raised an eyebrow at that and scoffed, but found himself grudgingly laying down as requested and sitting up on his elbows. Sully walked over to the foot of the bed. 

"And just what" Sam asked, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden as he saw the devilish gleam in the older man's eyes "do you have in mind?"

"Patience, kid." Sully shoved him the rest of the way down suddenly, and Sam's bravado faltered. 

"Don't call me that," he snapped. 

"Don't call ME Victor." Sully started undoing Sam's belt buckle, and Sam's heart skipped for a second before he came up with a snide retort. 

"Whatever you say...VICTOR."

Sullivan's eyes flashed at that. "Shirt off." 

Sam rolled his eyes, but secretly swallowed hard underneath the cotton as he lifted it. Sully's hand was on his abs and roughly pushing him back down into a laying-down position again immediately, and Sam had to let out a nervous laugh as Sullivan yanked the rest of his pants off, leaving him completely exposed. They'd used urinals next to each other before, so his cock wasn't a novel sight for Sullivan to see, but he still felt himself turn a little red. It was a good thing the room was mostly just shadows and blue moonlight. 

Trying to return to a more sassy and confident state, he snidely taunted Sullivan one more time. "And how EXACTLY do you think you're gonna--"

Then Sully yanked Sam's ass up close to the edge of the bed, kneeling down in one smooth move, and ran one languid lick up Sam's anus. 

Sam convulsed in place, all humor and taunts gone. He had NOT expected THAT. 

Victor did it again, one tantalizing lick that lingered, and his mustache hairs tickled Sam's innermost thighs. Sam felt the air whoosh out of his lungs, and felt his fingers start clenching the bedsheets. He swallowed hard.

"All out of snarky words NOW, aren't you." Sully's voice was the one cocky now, and he immediately licked again to cut off Sam's response. Not that Sam was even sure he HAD a response. 

That tongue went in a little, just a little bit, and Sam let out a girlish gasp without even meaning to. He heard Victor's chuckle from down below. 

Then the tongue started moving, and Sam turned into a mewling-melting mess. 

Sully's tongue was thick, and ridged, but with a narrow tip that he knew EXACTLY how to use. And use it he did. 

The thrusting of the tongue made Sam's legs spread wide open, begging for more, but then the tongue's tip lightly teased at his prostate, making him shudder and whimper and cry out in squealing pleas. As he flicked with the tip, Sully held Sam's legs further open when he instinctively tried to close them. It was an intense dance, Sam writhing and wriggling on the bed, at the complete mercy of Victor Sullivan and holy SHIT his tongue--he'd do ANYTHING if it meant that tongue--

The tongue started thrusting further in now, and Sam glanced down to try to comprehend that Victor Sullivan was indeed tongue-fucking him--but then the sensations rose and he couldn't do anything but flail his hands around on the bed and moan and feel his toes curl. 

"g-GOD you're such a tease--" he managed to whine out after over half an hour of the taunting thrusts and flicks. Sully was holding him down, and holding his legs open wide, but never lingering where he wanted. He could feel his entire body shaking, and his hips were constantly bucking in their beg for release. 

"REALLY." Victor smirked at him for a second before diving back in and making him squeal. 

"WHAT'S my name...?" Victor asked teasingly, stopping his tongue's movement and freezing it in place mid-plunge. Sam writhed.

"S-SULLY, SULLY, your name is Sully--" he gasped frantically, and Sully chuckled, the vibration making his tongue move just a little bit. Sam's legs jerked.

"Very good," Sully said, pleased, as he withdrew his tongue and thrust it in again. The tip of his tongue settled on Sam's prostate, just sitting right there, and Sam moaned. "OH m-my g-GOD VICTOR--"

"Ah? What was that?" Sully withdrew again and made a tsk-tsk sound, but Sam was already reaching for him fervently and trying to yank him back further down. "SULLY, SULLY, I meant Sully--"

"Good boy," Sully hummed. Sam watched him anxiously, making sure he was going to start licking him again, and Sully did--but he did it slowly, in one delicate, languid lick around the circumference of Sam's entrance. Sam trembled all over and made a high-pitched mewling noise. He would've been embarrassed if Sully hadn't been so...goo- _ahfffffUCKKK_

His thoughts left as Sully's tongue started in again, and his upper half jerked upward of its own volition when that tongue's tip started flicking his magic spot again. "S-SU-ULLY, I'm FUCK I'm gonna come--" he panted out in a whimper--

Sully made a patronizingly confident little noise, seeing as his tongue was mercilessly busy, but Sam heard it as the teasing question it was. "Y-YES, yes holy fuckin' shhhhhIT you're gonna make me come-- _oh_ \--I--"

Sam's entire body clenched around Sully's tongue lightly flicking that one little spot, and he let out guttural groans and whines as he convulsed and Sully firmly held him down, his final whimpers being entreating high-pitched moans and whimpers of Sully's name. 

Sully stayed around his entrance, licking and teasing the area before moving up to Sam's testicles and the underside of his cock. Sam's entire body felt like a sensitive nerve now, and he twitched at the sensation of Sully's lips sucking there, but Sully kept going up to Sam's abs before sitting up and wiping his mouth. 

"Now," he said with a slow grin, as Sam was collapsed back on the bed with his chest heaving giddily "I'm gonna brush my teeth while you recover." He kept the door open though, coming back quickly so he could proudly watch as Sam continued laying there spent and panting. 

It was a full five minutes--and Sully had managed to clean up and come back over, sitting and watching still with a smirk--when Sam managed to eke out a response, staring at the ceiling. 

"Holy SHIT." He finally looked at Sully now, too giddy post-orgasm to be embarrassed. "That," he panted "was incredible."

Sully raised an eyebrow and Sam giggled--although he'd deny it if ever questioned. "Aright," he panted, "whew! You" pant "You win." 

"Aaaaand what's my name?" 

Sam did turn a little red now as he sheepishly met Sully's gaze. "Sully."

"You're damn right. And don't you forget it: might have to tease you again."

Sam turned even redder as Sully started to turn away with a chuckle--then he noticed the bigger man's erection. "You, ah..." he gestured vaguely, even though his arm felt like a wet noodle "you want me to take care of that?"

Sully looked surprised. "No offense, Sam, but you don't look like you can even sip from a straw, let alone deal with all this to handle." He gestured down at his obviously-large erection. "Nope," he said decidedly, "I'm headed down the street to that bar we passed earlier. That redheaded barmaid is still working her shift, but it's just about over--and I'm sure she'll appreciate the fact that I'm already set to go."

Sam laughed feebly at that; he liked giving head, since he WAS good at it, but it was true that he felt like he was currently made of jell-o. 

Sully held up a finger. "I WILL expect a raincheck, though."

Sam swallowed a little, feeling some arousal swirl in his pelvis again despite his current state. "You got it." 

Sully was stepping out the door when he paused and turned back around. "Just to verify," he raised an eyebrow again knowingly, "it was good?"

Sam laughed at the rhetorical question, still slightly giddy. "Yes, Vi-SULLY," he quickly corrected, reddening again before collapsing back into the pillows. "VERY. Good." 

 


End file.
